Merman's Love
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is the squeal for Mermaid's Love. There will be a lemon on this story. However, it will be on the second chp of this oneshot. So please enjoy this oneshot for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. This is a little surprise for the one who wanted me to make a squeal for Mermaid's Love. The squeal of the couple I love so much: Faithshipping Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski.

I hope you enjoy this one-time.

In this one, Yusei is now twenty -two years old and became a surprising father of a baby mermaid who looks exactly like a mermaid he once loves.

The baby was in a big dead crab shell to hide her from a terrible storm. Now Yusei must take care of the baby until he finds the mother of the baby girl who is the mermaid that he loved and a new life with them.

This will be two parts of this oneshot.

**Merman's Love**

**At the Ocean of the New Domino**. (**Two Years Later)**

Yusei a twenty-two year old man was busy with one of his least work of a machine that is in the lab where he works at. He is now a scientist that works at New Domino's Lab.

His friends have already moved on with their lives with their love ones. Jack and Carly now stays at America where the blonde-haired person is dueling for the title of the King of Speed. However, once there Carly takes pictures of Jack and their little son named John who is two months old.

Takara and Crow were now married and enjoying their lives with each other along with a new comer on the way.

Bruno and Sherry were in France enjoying their little date together under the moonlight.

Yusei however, did not leave his birthplace home. He stays at an apartment by himself with no one around. He once loved a mermaid name Akiza Izinski and once made love to her. When he goes out by himself, he would have some women asking him if they can hang out or do something else.

He refuses every time when the women say these words to him. He place his only heart to the mermaid he loved so much. However, since things turned different he has not been seeing her for a while. He did once go to the sacred place where Akiza guards the jewels and when he made love to her there.

However, when he did she was not there. Yusei thought it was himself to blame for not seeing her for so long. He was sad for not seeing her anymore.

"I miss her so much." he said to himself. He took a break from the part of the machine he had been working on. He walked to the window to see the ocean moving slightly through the current. He smiled to see its beautiful shine. However, he saw terrible clouds begin to move to where he was.

A storm was coming it looks like it is going to be a big one tonight. He closes the blinds of his window and head to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

When it was nighttime the wind was blowing all over the city and it caused a black out when it became rough. Yusei was lying in his bed with all his lights on. Knowing that a black out would possibly come, he got some items that he might need in case the lights do not come back on.

Then he began to hear a baby's voice. He shot out from under his covers wondered if someone was in his house. He quietly tiptoed around and looked all over, but could not find anything or anyone. "What was that?" he asked perplexed. He shook his head then laid down again.

"WA!" a baby's voice that rang in his ear. That time Yusei got up again then went to the window. He looked at the shores to see something near by the water.

"What the hell is that?" Yusei asked himself. He grabbed his strong heavy coat, put on some boots, and took off. He drove through the terrible storms, lucky for him they were just wind with raindrops blowing on his helmet. It was not heavy for him to be killed or hurt.

Once he entered the beach area. He saw the object washed up on shores. It was a dead, giant crab fish. It was strange how it was big for its normal size. However, he took it from the shores, tied it on his runner, then left for home.

Once there he put the dead crab on the table while he grabbed a flashlight and a couple of candles to light up the kitchen room.

"Now let's see," he begins to look at the dead fish. He crack the shell open until something caught his eyes. There was seaweed inside the shell and a small hand. He pulled the weed off the shell to see what it was covering.

It was small baby girl. She was crying while moving her little fin. Yusei looked at the child and soon realized. She was a baby mermaid. Yusei was shocked to see that the little girl inside the dead shell was alive. He could not tell the details of what the baby looks like cause of the black out and the candles were only good to use for twenty minutes.

"Man, how could I have heard her from this far away though?" he asked himself. He took the baby girl off the seaweed and covered her with huge blanket. He then took her to his bedroom. Then fell asleep with the baby in his arms.

The next morning Yusei woke up to see the baby girl sleeping with the blanket on her. As the sun rose through his window, shining on his bed, he could see the little girl's features.

She had small amount of black raven hair with red stripes on top, her face was a heart shape, her eyes' shape were like a cat's eye, and her tail was black with yellow stripes and her little fin was red. She looked like the woman he loves. This child is Akiza's baby.

So does it mean that she is his? He did not what to think about it. Akiza might have already had a mate by now and her baby was probably the mate's child. However, the little girl seems comfortable with him around her.

"I wonder…if…" he asked himself. Until a small hand grabbed his, finger gentle. He looked to see the little girl's eyes open. The eyes were light brown with blue in them. She cooed gently at the raven hair man.

Yusei give her a smile.

Once in the kitchen, he place the old dead shell on the floor. "Now let's see can I give for you to drink?" he asked himself. The little girl was lying on the big couch. The little girl cried too when she is hungry.

"Okay, Okay I'm getting milk for you hold on please." he said to her. Yusei sighed. He did not expect the mess he now has to deal with. A mermaid baby on the beach inside a dead shell and now he had to take care of her.

"Damn, I don't have anything you could drink. I have to go the store and get you baby food." Yusei said to the little one. He picked the little girl up in his soft arms and then headed out the door, carrying her in his delicate arms.

He went to a baby store and grabbed milk formula for her. Once back at his apartment, he put the little girl on the couch again, and then began making milk for her.

When he was done, he went to her, and then begins to feed her. The little girl drinks the whole bottle gently. Yusei was surprise to see her being that hungry. Has Akiza been feeding her? Yusei however, smiled.

Once she was done, she began to fell a sleep in his warm arms. Snuggling in her savior's warm body. Yusei does not know why he felt a little bit protective over this little girl; however, he cared about her as if she was his own daughter.

That made his heart jump in joy.

At the ocean a shadowy figure, looked at the young man's window to see him with her daughter in his arms. The figure smiled knowing that her baby had survived the terrible storms.

"One day Yusei, we'll see each other soon." she said to herself. Then dove back into the water with a splash.

"Alright, let's get a shower okay little one?" he asked the baby. She cooed softly. Yusei smiled. Once the tub was full of water cause since he was a male, he did not want her to see… His naked body. Therefore, a tub would be good for the little girl.

"Alright, I want you to hold my hand so I won't lose you okay?" he asked her. The little one smiled and grabbed his finger. He let her go while she tries to use her little tail. She tried and tried to swim with her little tail, however she is not strong enough yet to swim.

"Hey don't push yourself to hard." he told her. He picks her up from the water and laid her on his chest. "You are not strong enough yet to do this. So don't hurt yourself trying to swim. I'll teach you if you want when you get a little bit stronger okay?" he asked her. The little one yawn cutely then lay on his chest. "I'll take that as a maybe." he chuckled.

Once the tub was over Yusei put on some sweat pants and then headed to bed with the baby girl in his arms. She has not woken up from her sleep once they were done with their bath. So maybe a good nap wouldn't hurt a thing.

As he went to sleep, he put his arm around the little girl for protection and caring.

"_Yusei…"_ a voice called to him. _"Yusei…wake up."_ he opened his eyes only to see darkness in his room. He must have had slept through the whole afternoon with the little girl. It was nice until a voice called to him. He wondered who the voice was? It sounded gentle with love in it.

He went to the window to look at the beach area. He could see a figure walking on the beach. 'Who could that be walking in the middle of the night?' he asked himself. 'I better see who it is before that person get's hurt.' he said.

Once he made sure to lock the door so the little girl will be safe, he went to his runner, which was parked next to his Sport's Car in the garage. He turned the engines on then drove out.

Yusei turned to the next road that leads to the ocean's shores. He wondered who that person was and why is this person walking in the shores in the middle of the night? He thinks many questions in his mind. However, something inside of him tells that he should go and visit this person at the beach.

Once he got there, he turned the engines off, placed his helmet on the seat, then walked to the shores. "Hello?" he shouted. "Is someone here? Hello?" He walked the shores to find the person.

"I know you'd come Yusei." the same voice that spoke to him earlier begin to ring his head. He turned around to see a person in a huge cape like coat that covered her body.

"Who…who are you?" he asked her. The girl laugh gently. "What's funny and who are you?" he asked again.

"Oh Yusei, you don't remember me? We hung out together with your friends. I was the one that pulled you in the water and the one that you made love to." she answered. Yusei looked confused, drawing a blank. "I'll give you hint: It starts with an A." she said.

Yusei's mind went blink for a second. He looked at the girl with a shocked look in his face as he realized who he was talking to. "A…Akiza?" Yusei spoke.

Then the girl uncovered herself. To reveal herself as Akiza Izinski. The mermaid he loves. "Hello Yusei. Nice to see you again." she smiled at him. Yusei could not walk or speak now his jaw moved up and down as he tried to form words, but couldn't. Tears just started falling down and off his face, hitting the sand below.

Akiza was showing tears in her eyes as well. Yusei then run to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go. "I can't believe it's you." Yusei said to her. Akiza smelled his scent and smiled.

"I miss you Yusei. So much." she said to him. Yusei rubbed her back gently.

"Shh…it's okay." he said to her. Akiza nodded.

"Yusei, I was worried. That I could not see you again. I missed you so much that…I was scared I couldn't feel your hugs or your kisses again." she said to him.

Yusei went to shock to hearing that from her. She is still in love with him? After about two years have past since, they last met. Yusei kissed her forehead gently. "I know I miss you too." he said to her.

Akiza kissed him back on the lips. He lick her lips begging for an entrance to her mouth. She let him in. They lay down on the sand with Yusei on top of Akiza. She moaned as he explores her mouth. He thought that he may start making love to her again if this keeps up.

Afterwards, a strange smell went through the air. Yusei's eyes open widen! "Oh no!" Yusei shouted to himself. Once he and Akiza got up from the sand. Yusei looked at the apartment's direction to see a big smoke. "My apartment's is on fire! Akiza we need to go!" he yelled to her while running to his runner.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as they ran to his Runner.

"My apartment is on fire and the little girl is still inside!" he answered. Akiza's eyes widened when she heard that and quickly picked up her pace. Her baby was inside Yusei's apartment and it was on fire. They had to get to her. Now.

Once Yusei turned the runner both him and Akiza rushed to the apartment. Yusei dodged the cars and trucks trying to get to his apartment to save the baby. Akiza was holding tightly with her arms around his chest.

As they got close, Yusei's eyes widen more. The fire was spreading like crazy… "Akiza stay here." he told her. He ran off to the apartment's entrance. Akiza shouted.

"WAIT Yusei!" However, it was too late.

Yusei passed through the fire as he runs back to his room. He cough heavily as the smoke began to rise. "Damn it." he said to himself. Then he heard the baby's cries. "Hold *cough three times* on. I'm coming." he said. He kicked the bedroom door to see the baby coughing and crying at the same time.

He grabbed the baby and a blanket that was not caught on fire. He wrapped the baby's tail and part of her face so the smoke would not harm her. He ran out of the room with the baby in his arms.

Akiza was scared about losing Yusei and her baby. "Please Yusei don't die... Please." she prayed. At the time the fire exploded, she screamed. "NO!"

Then Yusei ran out of the apartment with the baby in his arms. He was coughing like crazy. "Damn…it…*cough* Akiza…where are…you…?" he asked before darkness started to take him over.

Akiza run to them before Yusei could fall to the ground. "Yusei…hold I'm going to help you." Yusei breath heavily. After that was said by Akiza, his world went black.

The water dropped to the shallow pool inside the jeweled cave. It created a plopping sound that echoed around the cave. Yusei groaned a little as he felt his strength returning. He rubbed his head gently getting rid of a headache. "Man, what happened?" he asked himself. Once his eyes were good enough to see, he look around him to see jewels imbedded on the cave.

'Damn what happened?' he begin to ask himself. All he could remember was his apartment being on fire, saving the little girl's life from the fire, then he passed out. 'The girl and Akiza did they made it out okay?' he asked himself, frantically looking around, trying to locate them.

"Yusei are you okay?" a young voice asked. Yusei turned to see Akiza, in her mermaid form while holding the baby in her arms. Yusei smiled to see the girl was all right and she was returned safely with her mother.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is she okay?" he asked her, nodding to the baby. Akiza looked at the girl then returned to him.

"She's fine, I put her in the shallow so she can heal." Akiza answered. "Yusei, your lungs were in a bad state that I had to take you here so you can heal by the Jewels' powers. You were almost were to be in a coma. I couldn't face…it…seeing you in…this…" Akiza said to him.

Yusei moved the seaweed blanket from his body until he sees a…tail!? "What the heck!" his legs were turned into a mermaid's tail, it was black with yellow stripes around it. "What did you do?" he asked, in shock.

Akiza sighed. "Yusei... During the fire, your legs were badly burnt, as soon as I took you here I had change you into a merman to be healed probably. I'm sorry…" she said to him, looking away in shame.

He look back at his tail then to her. He pulled himself to her and hugged her gently. Akiza was shocked. She thought that he was going to be mad at her; however, he did not have the guts to yell at her for saving his life from the fire. "Don't be sorry…I'm glad you saved me. I thought I was going to die. If I did die, I would never be able to see your beautiful face again." Yusei whispered softly to her and kissed her temple. Akiza smiled. "I missed you so much. Oh," he let go of them. "That child…is she yours?" he asked her.

Akiza looked at the sleeping little girl. "Yes, Hoshi is mine." she answered. Yusei looked at the little girl with a sad face covering her features.

"I see. Who's the father of Hoshi?" he asked again. Akiza turned to him and smiled.

"The father is you. You are her father." Akiza answered. Yusei looked at her then to Hoshi, which was the name of the baby.

The tears begin to move freely from his eyes. This child was his own daughter. "She's mine?" Akiza nodded to him. Yusei moved himself to his little girl and then kissed her small forehead. "I can't believe she's ours. I though you had already mated with someone else." he said to her.

Akiza shook her head. "No, I could never find someone who is kind, strong, and gentle like you. You are the only one that I ever loved. Even when we did not see each other for two years." she said to him.

Yusei smiled at her even more. Therefore, he kissed her full lips. At last, he was with his love.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. This is a little surprise for the one who wanted me to make a squeal for Mermaid's Love. The squeal of the couple I love so much: Faithshipping Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski.**

**I hope you enjoy this one-time.**

**In this one, Yusei is now twenty -two years old and became a surprising father of a baby mermaid who looks exactly like a mermaid he once loves.**

**The baby was in a big dead crab shell to hide her from a terrible storm. Now Yusei must take care of the baby until he finds the mother of the baby girl who is the mermaid that he loved and a new life with them.**

**This will be two parts of this oneshot.**

**This one is the lemon one!**

**Merman's Love**

Yusei, who recovered very well, was starting his new life with Akiza and their daughter Hoshi. Yusei at first did not know how to use his tail so Akiza helped him out.

For the first time in his life, he could breathe in the water without any help from Akiza. He had some troubles with controlling his tail when it comes to swimming fast. Sometimes he would get caught in nets and could not get free; Akiza used her knife, which is made from coral, to cut Yusei free from the net.

Yusei looks around her ocean world then smiled. It was much more beautiful than the surface he used to live on. However, it saddens him so much. He lost his home from the fire and almost brought him to his death. His friends are probably wondering what happened to him on that day.

Yusei sighed sadly while he was sitting on top of a rock in the surface. The ocean was beautiful when the sun dusks making it shine like gems. Yusei's tail flips and flops on the water's surface as he watches the sunset from above the world below the ocean's surface.

_'At least the ocean is beautiful like I remembered.'_ he thought. Then a splash came. He turned to see the maroon hair woman he has come to love. "Hey Akiza." he said to her.

Akiza pulled herself on top of the rock and then kisses his forehead gently. "Hello Yusei." she greet to her lover. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning into her lover's warmth.

"Well, *sighs* how long have I been living with you and Hoshi?" he asked. Akiza looked surprised at the question he asked her. She sighed sadly then look at the ocean covered gems shine.

"It has been three days since that fire came. Why do you ask?" she asked. Yusei pulled her closer to his chest.

"I just miss being able to walk on the land again. I miss the morning rays from the sun, I miss my job, I miss all my friends and now they are probably worried as hell, probably thinking I'm dead and more things I can think of.," Yusei answered a bit of a sad tone in his voice. Akiza nodded sadly. "I'm not saying that to make your feel guiltily or anything I swear. I just miss being human that's all." Yusei says to her.

Akiza nodded her head to him. "I know I just want you to live here since your daughter has not met you for the first time since I was pregnant with her." Akiza said to him. Yusei looked at his tail sadly, as he rubs it gently. "I didn't know I was having your child for the last two years.

When she was born into this world I couldn't believe that she had your hair color and your tail color too." she explained as she rubbed his scales. "I knew for the fact that you would meet her for the first time." she stopped then looks at him.

"Wait, you were spying on me when I was taking care of her?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded her head. "That explains of how I can hear her crying even if she's far away from my house. It's like we had a great bond between father and daughter." Yusei said to her.

Akiza nodded. "That's called Mermaid's bond. It's like this: When people mate as lovers', the bond from our love will form a great bond that will keep us connected until we move on to the afterlife. It holds us together even if we are far apart." Akiza said to him.

Yusei look at her then kissed her forehead. Then slowly trailed his lips down to kiss her lips sweetly. Oh, how much Yusei missed that feeling when it comes to kissing Akiza's sweet lips. "Wait Yusei…let's do this at the cave please. I'm mean Hoshi could be wondering where we are." Akiza shuttered. Yusei smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." he whispered. Akiza smiled as the two jumped back into the water with a splash.

Once they entered the cave, Yusei did not mess any time. He pinned his lover down on the smooth rock then he begins to kiss her. Akiza knew that this is his first doing this in his new form, so when there is trouble she will come to the rescue.

"Yusei are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him after he was done with his kisses on her lips and face.

"I want to…make…love to you. In this form." He answer part of it.

Akiza then ask. "That's not the answer I need to know. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just want to show you how much I love you." Yusei answered to her. Akiza cried a little to hear those sweet words. "Akiza are you okay?" he asked being worried.

Akiza hugged him tighter around his neck as he hugged her back. "Yes, I just miss you so much." she answered. Yusei let a few more tears fall from his face.

Once again, he begins kissing her neck softly as his hands rub her tail up and down. Feeling her scales while he was rubbing her tail. Akiza moaned a little at have him smoothing her troubles and stress away from her body.

It made Yusei's turn harder. He took off her bra then went straight for her left nipple. Akiza moaned like crazy when he began to suck, bringing it back to life. Akiza made sure that Hoshi did not hear any of this while she continues to moan while Yusei continued on his way with her.

Once that nipple was hard he went to the other side doing the same treatment with the other one. Akiza covered her mouth to prevent any more moans. Yusei look at Akiza. He begins to wonder why she was doing that. "Why are you covering your mouth?" he asked her. Akiza uncovered her mouth to answer his question.

"I don't want to moan so loud to let Hoshi hear me like this." Akiza answered. Yusei kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry; she's only a month old. She will not remember any of this. I promise." he reassured her. She nodded to him. He went to her neck sucking it along with kissing it. Akiza moaned all over. She felt his member in his tail.

She knows what that meant. He was ready for this however, since he was new to his form she has to help him release that aching pain in him. She moved her hand to his member then presses her palm on it. He moaned when he let that go.

"What the hell?" he groaned. Akiza smiled at him as she rolled him over so he was on the bottom with her on top. "What…Akiza what's going-" he got cut off when Akiza shush him.

"Your member was aching, so allow me to calm it down then we can do it." she said to him. Yusei blushed heavy although he was new to doing this as a merman. If he was human he would not have a problem, but now he suffers this new way for making love.

Akiza went to the member and give it a few licks on its side. Yusei moaned as he blushes more. 'Now let's see how you can handle this love.' she thought to herself. She put it all in her mouth, as she sings to make different vibrates through his member.

Yusei was shaking all over his body. It made him moan like crazy so he had to cover his mouth just to stop moaning. However, it was hopeless Akiza was too good. 'ah Aki…Akiza…don't stop…' he thought to himself. He could feel tears falling from his closed eyes.

He thrusted his tail up into her mouth, trying to make his member go deep into her mouth. Akiza had to hold his hips just so she could continue her work. Yusei put his hands on her hair, gripping her locks, not too tightly though. Akiza tasted a little bit of pre-cum dropping from his member. She let go of it before he releases it into her mouth. Yusei groaned. Akiza could only laugh to see his state right now. He had tears falling from his face from pleasure and his body was shaking all over.

"Why…*pant* did you…*pant*…stop." he breathed in and out to get air back to his lungs while he whined.

"I don't want you to cum yet. Now it's your turn." she whispered softly to him. Yusei nodded then pulled her to the ground, which of course made him speak.

"You are so on." he said to her, rolling so he was on top of her. Akiza smile. Yusei positioned his member on her slit *Oh I call womanhood for a mermaid* then begins to thrust in slowly. Akiza cried a little to have pain enter her body once again. However, it was different then making love to Yusei in his human form so maybe this will be better than it was before.

Once Yusei made sure to stop, once he was in her he waited for her to adjust. The member was warm so warm that it was sending heat inside her body. She loves that feeling so much. "Yusei…you…can move." she moaned to him.

Yusei kissed her forehead, to lips, and to her neck before continuing his job. To make Akiza feel good. "Alright, just please tell me to stop if I start to hurt you." he said to her. Akiza nodded. Knowing Yusei, he does not want to hurt her while he thrusts in and out in her slit.

He breathed in and out before he pulled himself out of her body leaving only the tip inside. Then he thrust back in. Akiza moaned a little from pain but pleasure was taking its place inside her.

Hoshi was still a sleep in her little crab shell with her seaweed blanket on top of her. Yusei thrust harder into her making himself go deeper inside her. She moans and screamed when he hit her soft spot that could make her moan like crazy. "YUSEI! Right there please!" she screamed.

Yusei smiled then kiss her for a minute before continuing to make great love to her. He fasten his movement however he was taking it gentle cause this is new to be a merman and making love to another mermaid. He does not want to hurt his body while he was doing this. Curse this man thing. He thrust hard and gentle in her while Akiza moans like crazy. Even their tails were moving on their own. They were splashing water all over their selves.

Akiza wraps her arms around his neck as her hips moved on their own along with Yusei's hips. Yusei groaned when he feels his member reaching its edge. It saddened him that he would need to release soon.

Akiza felt the throbbing member in her begging to be released and knowing Yusei he does not want to do that. "I don't want to…" Yusei said while he was panting.

Akiza rubbed his face gently. "Yusei…just release it…" she moaned.

"I…know…" he let out a groan as his seed went into her womb. Akiza moan while hugging him. Once that done the two laid next to each other still connected to each other.

Akiza grabbed her seaweed blanket and then Yusei put it on top of them. "That was great." Yusei panted. Akiza kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know…good night." Akiza said to him before she fall asleep. Yusei kissed her lips then snuggled closer to her body so she could use his chest as a pillow. However, before he could fall asleep, he pulled out of his lover, he went to Hoshi, pick her up from her crib, then placed her in the middle to feel the warm from her parents.

The baby cooed softly in her sleep. Yusei kiss her forehead then Akiza's lips then fell asleep.

Yusei's life was great with his loved ones with him, even though he did miss the land a little bit. He will never be alone ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it I hope it's a good chp. Please tell what you think of it okay?<strong>

**Again this is for the author who want me to make a squeal for Mermaid's Love.**


End file.
